Summer Camp
by Datgirl45
Summary: Chica's bummed out when she has to go to a summer camp. But maybe it was more than she expected... (Humanized)
1. First Night

**Okay so this is my second FNAF fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does.**

Chica quietly took off her headphones and looked out the car window. The summer 'surprise' was a performing arts camp, just outside of a quiet redneck town called Springview. Her mother, Callie, suggested that she'd go for the summer, mostly because Chica spent most of her free time on the internet and she wanted to get Chica 'unplug' to do something stimulating. Obviously her mother HAD to choose the one that sounded the most boring.

"Here we are Chica!" Callie said enthusiastically. She nudged Chica, "Let's get out, I'll sign you in".

Chica rolled her eyes "Mom, I'm 15, I'm sure I can sign myself in"

Callie sighed, "Well if you want to but…"

"Bye!" Chica hopped out and grabbed her luggage from the back seat. "Bye Mom!" she waved.

Callie nervously waved back.

After she had left, Chica stopped waving and turned around and headed toward the office. A girl who had lavender hair and an electric guitar in her hands was walking behind Chica.

"Your Mom dumped you here I suspect"

Chica turned around, "Yeah, first time too"

She caught up to Chica. "Second" she held out her hand. "I'm Bonnie"

Chica nervously shook it, "I'm Charlotte, but people usually call me Chica"

"So, um… do you know anyone here?" Bonnie asked.

Chica shook her head.

"Well, I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends, they're awesome"

"Thanks for the offer but no, I'm not here to make friends"

"But you just made one"

"Since when were _you _my friend, exactly?" Chica joked nudging Bonnie.

They got to the office. A middle aged woman was there to greet them. She looked through a book she was holding. "Hey Bonnie" she waved, and you must be Charlotte right?"

Chica nodded "I prefer to go by Chica".

The woman nodded, "You both are in Cabin 28, everyone else is there already, you both came very late" Chica checked her watch, it read 6:30. "You guys already missed dinner"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go" Bonnie said. Both girls walked out. Bonnie showed her where their cabin was. "I was in the same one last year" she said, "I suspect that everyone else from last year is there too."

The cabins were adjoined together, with a patio in front. Chica and Bonnie stood outside their cabin. Chica knocked quietly on the door. A girl about their age opened it. "Hey Bonnie!" she looked at Chica "and you must be Charlot.."

"Chica" Bonnie corrected.

The girl nodded. "Chica, I'm Marion"

The girls stepped inside. All the other girls stopped and stared at Chica. "Uh…hi" she stuttered. The girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Belle"

"I'm Helen"

"I like trains"

After a couple of hours fooling around. The girls settled down.

"Hey guys, tell Chica the story of Cabin 29" Belle called out.

"Ooh! I'll do it!" A girl called Freda said.

She hopped down from her bunk and quietly paced around the room. "On a dark and stormy night, we were trying to get some sleep, when we heard a strange noise coming from next door"

Girls were giggling uncontrollably.

"We were all scared. The next day Belle asked one of the girls what happened. Let's just say their truth and dare game got a little bit bad. One by one they dar.."

"Cut to the chase Freda!" Bonnie called out.

"Fine" Freda took a deep breath. "They were humping pillows"

"WHAT!" Chica screeched.

"And playing spin the bottle with Freddy, remember Helen?"

Helen shivered at the thought.

"Oh and don't forget what cabin 23 did too!"

"Oh yeah, so another time we're just…"

Chica fell asleep that night, thinking that this camp wasn't so bad anymore.

Until Petra came the next day.

**Freddy and Foxy are coming in the next chapter (same with this mysterious Petra girl). Bonnie is a girl in this, and I also called that girl Marion for a reason.**

**Until Next Time! (P.S. Lisa needs braces xD)**


	2. Breakfast

The next day started with Marion calling out "**Damn, **I just remembered**!** Petra's coming today". The other girls looked at each other fearfully.

Chica sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who's Petra?"

Marion looked at Chica. "Keep forgetting you are a first-timer. Well Petra is the worst..."

Helen interrupted "Person to ever walk on this Earth. Period."

Bonnie chimed in, "She'd literally skin you alive if you even _look _at her nail polish"

"And if you're lucky. Petra would give you a one hour lecture on why your hair sucks" This came from Belle. "Trust me, I've been through it. More than once". Chica didn't see the problem with her hair. Sure the pink streaks were weird. But it suited her.

"She stole my boyfriend" Freda pouted.

Chica nodded, taking all the information in.

"Well, I'd better go have a shower. Even talking about her makes me sick" Bonnie randomly grabbed clothes from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom area.

Belle nodded. "Me too." She followed Bonnie and walked into the other shower available.

"I call dibs after Bonnie" Marion called out and waited outside Bonnie's shower cubicle. Helen soon followed and lined up behind Marion.

Chica looked at Freda. "What's that thing about your boyfriend" she asked curiously.

Freda sighed, "Well, his name is Mike. Mike Schmidt. Just until the end of last summer, we were dating. Then she came" Freda put a dirty look on her face.

"Petra?"

Freda nodded. "Firstly, Mike ignored the flirting. But it eventually got to him and…"

"And what"

"He sat me down and said, that well, we should start seeing other people" Tears filled Freda's eyes. "Soon, he was hanging around with Petra, laughing and joking, acting like nothing had happened between us."

Chica could only say. "I feel so sorry for you"

Freda nodded, "Thanks" she muttered quietly.

"Hey, you guys are you like going to have a shower or what" Bonnie interrupted, her hair still dripping.

"I think I'll just change" Freda replied. She got up with her clothes and walked to the toilet, where she locked the door.

"Did you ask her for the story of Mike Schmidt?" Bonnie asked. She sat down next to Chica.

"Maybe"

"Don't, even though it's been at least a year, she still hasn't recovered. I can see why, if I had a boyfriend and he dumped me for that girl. I'd still be crying over it when I'm fifty"

"I'd get revenge Kill Bill style"

"So what, you're going to slice Petra in half or something with a sword?"

Chica replied, "If it gets to that point, yes I will slice her in half"

"Good for you, now hurry up. We missed dinner yesterday, we're not going to miss breakfast."

~  
>After Chica had changed, Bonnie showed her to the dining hall. "Now, the food here is better than you'd expect, just don't eat the oatmeal." She shivered at the thought.<p>

Chica nodded. "What are we having today then?"

Bonnie thought for a second. "Waffles probably, they always spoil us on the first day"

Again, Chica nodded. "So, is there any OJ or anything with that…?"

Chica was interrupted by a boy who had unnatural red hair who ran up behind Bonnie and pushed her.

Bonnie pushed him back. "Those jump scares are getting pretty old Foxy".

"Ahoy Bonnie, and who's this lassie with ya" the boy, Foxy raised his eyebrows at Chica.

"This is Chica, she's a first timer." Bonnie introduced.

Chica shyly waved.

"So, finally got over that Sheldon Cooper phase?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy chuckled. "Mostly, but I still throw some hints every now and then". This time, Foxy wasn't talking in his pirate slang. "You guys get your waffles or whatever and met us at the table"

"Okay then. Same place?"

"Same place" Foxy replied.

He walked away.

Chica looked at Bonnie. "Are you seriously friends with him?"

"Oh, please." Bonnie rolled her eyes "Have you ever met Jeremy Fitzgerald? He throws a Simpsons reference at nearly everything. Compared to him, Foxy is nothing"

The girls got their waffles and sat down with Foxy and another boy with chocolate brown hair. He was on his smartphone.

"Hi Freddy" Bonnie greeted.

He looked up. "Hey"

"That's Freddy" Bonnie whispered. "His best friend is his phone"

"Oh, okay"

"Here you go!" a girl with blonde hair, almost white said. She gave each one a clipboard.

"What are these for?" Bonnie asked.

The girl replied, "I dunno, I just got told to hand them out. Maybe it's the groups or something" she shrugged. She left.

Bonnie picked up the clipboard. "Crap, I'm not with you"

The hall suddenly fell silent with Marion calling out:

"EVERYBODY HIDE! PETRA'S COMING"

Everybody frantically took cover underneath the tables.

**Well, that was a horrible cliffhanger xD**

**So anyway NextGenNinja and Diamondcrusher, thanks for the reviews :) I was going to put the train gag in but I'm like meh. I'd have to admit, my writing was not at it's best today. Also the Cabin 29 story was based on a true story. We heard all this racket coming from the cabin next to us and the next day, one of my friends investigated and their truth and dare game got a bit 'fun'.**

**Again Bye!**


End file.
